


like a ghost from a wishing well

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi is curious and Jin is the only one who can give him what he needs.





	like a ghost from a wishing well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Its Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341145) by Jadedramblings. 



> reposted from agck.

Jin could usually read Yamapi’s mind. This skill came in quite handy, really, for when Yamapi got lost in his own little world and became overly thoughtful of just about everything. Jin knew in these times that he needed to do something random and stupid to make Yamapi cry “Bakanishi!” and snap out of whatever funk he was slipping into.

Jin and Yamapi, they contradicted each other. When Jin got overly excited and started to become a little unrealistic in his ideas, Yamapi was there to smack him on the head and bring him back down to earth. It was really in the best interest of both (as well as their mutual safety) to co-exist together, not to mention it helped them to save money. For what exactly, neither knew, but the proverbial rainy day was starting to look brighter.

Now, however, sitting on their couch eating popcorn and watching a bad American movie about scandalous teenage girls, Jin couldn’t tell what Yamapi was thinking. Yamapi wasn’t even really paying attention, just staring at the TV like he would be able to understand it by mental telepathy. Sometimes his eyes would graze over to Jin, lingering somewhere under his jaw until Jin would notice and raise his eyebrows questioningly, then Yamapi’s eyes would dart back to the TV with a faint blush on his cheeks like he had been caught doing something dirty.

“Pi,” Jin finally said after the fourth or fifth time. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Yes,” Yamapi answered automatically, like he’d been waiting for the entire duration of the movie thus far for Jin to ask. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Jin replied, no hesitation. “I don’t live with people I don’t trust, you know. I trust you more than anyone.”

“Really.”

It was a statement, not a question, and Jin wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Just say what you want to say, Pi.”

“Would you let me choke you?”

Jin blinked. Once, twice, and on the third time he slowly turned to look at Yamapi. “Like, to hurt me?”

“Um.” Yamapi kept his eyes level, not exactly looking at Jin but not _not_ looking at him either. “Like, to excite you.”

Jin considered this. When he didn’t outright refuse, Yamapi turned and gaped at him, and Jin almost laughed. “Oh, come on,” he said lightly. “You obviously want to do it, so don’t even think about making _me_ feel like the sick freak.”

“I don’t know if I want to _do_ it,” Yamapi said defensively. “I just saw something… it got me thinking. Do you think there’s any… gratification in that?”

“Choking?” Jin leaned back on the couch and looked to the ceiling in thought, the movie long forgotten. “Maybe. Something about the adrenaline that comes from a shortness of breath, denied air. I can see how one could get off from that.” He paused. “I don’t think it would work for me, though.”

Yamapi frowned.

“Although,” Jin continued, very conspicuously scooting across the couch until his thigh touched Yamapi’s. “There’s a certain power to be had by _doing_ the actual act to someone else, one which I think I would enjoy very much.” He turned his body to face Yamapi, poking his nose along Yamapi’s jaw until he could feel Yamapi relax. “If you want me to try it with you, I will.”

He let Yamapi think about it, the smirk on his lips growing wider as Yamapi’s thoughts became easier to read. He trusted Jin, he liked to be dominated, and the promise of a little pain was making him shiver under Jin’s touch. Jin wasn’t going to push him, but it wouldn’t hurt to speed the process up with a fingertip or two trailing along Yamapi’s neck, applying the lightest pressure to everywhere that didn’t matter.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but Jin felt that it was considerably different than the “let’s experiment” phases they’ve had in the past. Of course they had explored everything that was new and exciting together, whether it was a new ride at Disneyland or touching each other in a way that felt really good. Sex happened and while it wasn’t out of romantic love, it was better than any random girl Jin had fucked in America.

This time Yamapi tasted different, not completely but enough to perk Jin’s interest. It had been awhile, sure, but Yamapi seemed more eager and affectionate and… nervous. He was _nervous_ , of course he was. Jin was about to choke him and Yamapi was a big ball of emotions that ranged from scared shitless to curious to highly aroused, the last one a definite as he fell backwards until he was laying on the couch, both arms and one leg hooked around Jin to bring him down with him.

Jin deepened their kiss, settling comfortably on top of Yamapi until he could feel the other man’s desire against his, his tongue circling smoothly around Yamapi’s in an effort to calm him down, while at the same time his fingers lingered over Yamapi’s throat in an obvious prelude of what was to come.

Yamapi started to whimper a little, rolling his hips under Jin to get some sort of friction, and Jin responded by yanking Yamapi’s shirt over his head and dragging all ten fingers down Yamapi’s chest, lowering his head to press his lips against Yamapi’s Adam’s apple and smiling when he gasped. “Relax, Tomohisa,” he whispered, the natural huskiness in his voice transferring to Yamapi’s throat in a way that made them both shiver and grind harder. “It’s just me.”

“Jin.” Yamapi tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he slid his own hand down his chest and straight into his pants. “Do it, Jin.”

Jin let out a growl and increased the pressure of his mouth, sucking hard along Yamapi’s throat in a way that didn’t constrict his air at all but got him used to the new kind of touch. It took awhile for Yamapi to stop jumping with every contact, despite the soft moans that were emitting from the way he was stroking himself, and it wasn’t until Yamapi’s breathing got erratic that Jin brought his fingers up to replace his mouth and returned his lips to Yamapi’s.

“Jin,” Yamapi said again, more insistent, more needing. Jin’s thumb was on his windpipe and while it was just resting there, Yamapi’s body started to shake from the suspense.

Jin responded by halting Yamapi’s hand and reluctantly pulling it up and over Yamapi’s head. No matter how beautiful Yamapi was when he came, his face pink and his lips plump and parted, he wanted something special from Jin and this wasn’t going to end until he gathered up his courage and actually did it.

Yamapi was sucking on his tongue in a way that conveyed desperation, and Jin didn’t want to make him wait any longer. He pulled back enough to look into Yamapi’s eyes, seeing the lust mixed with undeniable trust as he reached between them to take them both in his hand and squeeze.

When Yamapi opened his mouth to moan, Jin tightened his fingers around his neck. Yamapi never got the sound out, only a hollow gasp as his body twitched and his cock hardened even more in Jin’s hold. He liked it. With pleading eyes he begged silently, to breathe, to not breathe, to come, and feeling Yamapi completely aroused underneath him made Jin determined to fulfill all three.

Yamapi’s lips moved against Jin’s, and Jin loosened his grip long enough to allow Yamapi one word of speech: “Inside.”

Discreetly hidden in the centerpiece on the coffee table was a small tube, which Jin blindly reached for and had its contents over his fingers in an instant. Yamapi’s pants were tugged carelessly to the floor, his knees automatically lifting to his chest to accommodate for a different yet familiar touch. Somehow Jin always managed to be gentle and rough at the same time, with enough force to make Yamapi push back for more while stretching him slowly to keep it from hurting. Jin could feel Yamapi’s unconditional trust transforming into something like love, something that Jin couldn’t define but returned all the same, without words.

Yamapi winced just enough to make Jin frown as he entered him, both of Yamapi’s fists tightly clutching the shirt that Jin still wore but was about two seconds from being pulled off. Jin’s hand was still loosely circling Yamapi’s neck and while it wasn’t doing anything significant, Yamapi’s head was tilted back and his throat was exposed, the small bruises starting to form from Jin’s earlier ministrations.

“I’m marking you,” Jin commented, a little concerned, trailing the pad of his finger along the bruises and over the bump of his Adam’s apple, his comfort heightened as Yamapi moaned and tightened around him, his ankles digging into Jin’s back to push him deeper inside.

That was all Jin needed to put his conscience to rest and be led by raw emotion. He fucked Yamapi lazily, sharp thrusts counteracted by slow withdrawals, creating a rhythm that only worked for them as one hand returned to Yamapi’s cock and the other massaged Yamapi’s throat with intent.

“Jin-” Yamapi managed to get out, his voice replaced by groans that shook his body along with Jin’s ministrations. His hands held onto Jin’s biceps like he’d fall otherwise, a strong pressure which continued even as Jin placed his thumb on Yamapi’s windpipe again, choking him properly and feeling oddly superior as Yamapi gasped for air that wasn’t granted.

Jin knew Yamapi was going to come before he did, if the surprised look on his face was any indication as his body constricted around Jin and exploded in his hand. His breath was denied until the throbbing ceased, and Jin covered Yamapi’s mouth with his own as he finally let go, of both Yamapi’s neck and his own orgasm, forcing his exhale into Yamapi’s lungs and feeling his chest rise with Jin’s air.

It was intense for both of them, moreso than regular sex had left them in the past, and Jin found himself trembling as he slowly pulled out of Yamapi and lowered shakily to lay on top of him, careless to the mess on Yamapi’s stomach in favor of the way Yamapi’s body enveloped him like a body pillow that hugged back.

“I feel…” Yamapi began, his voice very breathless and strained.

“Me too,” Jin replied, not waiting for Yamapi to finish, not needing him to.

“Jin.”

Jin smiled, lifting his head to kiss along his marks on Yamapi’s throat. “I know.”

Yamapi groaned softly at the touch, his heartbeat evening as Jin’s lips played connect the bruises.

After awhile of lying contently together, Jin asked the question that had been on his tongue since Yamapi had first approached the subject. “What brought this on, Pi?”

A lazy smile adorned Yamapi’s face. “I told you, something I saw.”

“What did you see?” Jin felt Yamapi stir beneath him as his tongue flicked out to dampen Yamapi’s neck. “And how will you hide this?”

“I’m not worried,” Yamapi replies casually, his hands trailing dangerously low on Jin’s back in a way that leaves no doubt in Jin’s mind as to the possibly of a round two. “Something tells me that turtlenecks will be quite the fashion in my group this winter.”


End file.
